


I See Your Face Under Every Sky

by protectphilip (stylinarrow)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Don't @ me for this, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Thunderstorms, because every ship needs cliches, pure fluff, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinarrow/pseuds/protectphilip
Summary: Philip grins down at him, he's definitely going to use this to his advantage, “Admit you're scared and I'll stay with you.”Lukas bites his cheek, like it pains him to even think about saying the words, “I'm not scared, I just..” he trails off.“Just what?”“Really fucking hate thunderstorms.” Or, Lukas is afraid but there's no way he's going to admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Haley and I'm trash okay, I know this is a cliche and we don't need any more of this filth in the world but I had to. And I wanna say thanks to everyone in the I Fixed Your Flat™ group chat (Emma, Ele, Britt, Lea, Wendy, Jai, Liz, and Faith) for motivating me to write this and being the best lil beans in the whole wide world okay I love you bbys and thanks, this is dedicated to yall™.

“Sup, Loser,” Lukas calls out as Philip is pedaling up to him on his bike. He smiles playfully, his blonde hair falling into his eyelashes. He looks impossibly long bent over his bike, the muscles in his arms shifting as he polishes the white detailing.

“Hey,” Philip says, tilting his head toward the ground to keep from staring as he leans his bike against the house. He's barely even arrived and he's already a flustered mess. God, he never stands a chance with Lukas.

“I can't believe you actually think it's a good idea to film a video of me cleaning my bike,” Lukas scoffs, clearly he's still skeptical about Philip's idea of doing a 'behind the scenes' sort of video.

Philip gets his camera out, adjusting the lens as he maneuvers around, trying to find the best shot, unfazed by Lukas' pessimism at this point. “It's quality content,” he says noncommittally, snapping pictures of Lukas leaned over like he is, he looks incredible from that angle, “You don't think people would like it?”

“I know they won't,” Lukas replies, straightening up and looking over at Philip.

“And why not?” Philip asks, still capturing pictures that admittedly have no purpose but for his own personal use. If it were left up to him, though, the blonde towering over his bike would be hanging in a museum somewhere.

“I don't know,” Lukas shrugs as if it's obvious, “Maybe they come to my channel to watch me _ride_ my bike not scrape mud out of the tires,” he bends over again to finish wiping off the frame, “No one wants to see this.”

“You don't know that,” Philip argues, recording now because he doesn't want to miss a single flex of that bicep, “Not everyone's as high-strung as you, Waldenbeck,” he says coyly, “Some of us care about the details.”

“Yeah, I think you just _enjoy_ the 'details' a little too much,” Lukas says smugly, smirking over his shoulder at Philip with the most knowing expression.

“Can't say you're entirely wrong,” Philip replies, practically purring. He figures it's not any worse than the fact that he's zoomed in on Lukas so much that the bike, the sole focus of the video, is barely even visible. Honestly, with the look Lukas just threw over his shoulder at him, Philip doesn't feel any shame, he just feels daring.

Lukas shakes his head, trying to hide his smile while murmuring something along the lines of, “You're ridiculous.”

Philip knows he's ridiculous, and he continues to be so while Lukas finishes detailing his bike. He gets some good footage for the video but he also makes sure to get a good angle of every single one of Lukas' features, just in case.

“Is it supposed to rain?” Lukas asks, helmet in his hands as he looks up at the sky, his Adams apple plunging up and down as he swallows. Philip snaps one more picture before putting his camera back into his bag, then goes over to where Lukas is.

The sky is shrouded with enormous rolling grey clouds, which Philip somehow didn't notice before, “Oh man, it was supposed to storm later, but, it looks like it's headed here now,” he says, judging by how quickly the sun is being blocked out.

“Great, so now I can't even ride my bike for the video,” Lukas groans, giving Philip a very pointed look, which, yeah he definitely deserves.

Philip winces, “Sorry?” he says sheepishly, which he doesn't really mean because he's more focused on counting the gold specks in Lukas' eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something but it promptly starts raining, just lightly with thunder beginning to rumble in the distance.

“Shit!” Lukas grabs his bike and starts heading toward the house before Philip even processes what happened, “Come on, Philip,” Lukas hurries him along, running to the barn to park his bike.

“Let's get inside,” Lukas grabs Philip's hand, pulling him in tow as he bolts toward the house and Philip struggles to keep up.

Once they're inside, Philip shakes off his jacket and Lukas goes directly over to the window, peering out at the storm, lightning flashes illuminating his face. Philip notes the worried crease in his brow, his white-knuckled fists clenched at his side.

“Oh my god, this shit is insane,” Lukas says, visibly flinching when a loud clap of thunder sounds off, shuddering through the house.

Philip eyes Lukas suspiciously, coming to a realization that even he can't believe, “Are you... scared?” he asks, carefully.

Lukas' head snaps away from the window, “What? No,” he says defensively, glaring at Philip.

“Are you sure?” Philip asks again, taking in how pale Lukas has gone, the tense line in his shoulders.

Lukas steps toward Philip, looking down at him and seeming to grow a foot taller, “I'm not scared!” he says, his tone sharp and biting.

“Okay, easy, relax,” Philip soothes him, not wanting to wind him up anymore than he already is, “I guess your hands are shaking just because.”

“My hands aren't even shaking,” Lukas denies it without hesitation.

Philip just reaches out and takes Lukas' hands and undoes his fists, holding onto his cold fingers as they tremble faintly. He looks up at Lukas with his brow raised, waiting for him to deny it again but Lukas just pulls his hands away and starts to walk off.

“I'm not scared,” he mumbles, sulkily, “Let's just watch TV,” he says, gesturing for Philip to follow him.

Philip doesn't go right away, he's stunned for a second because 6 foot tall motorbike riding tough guy Lukas is definitely afraid of a thunderstorm. As if Philip didn't find this boy endearing enough already, God, the list just keeps growing. He didn't know he was capable of feeling so fond of someone, it's a lot to process.

“Are you coming or do you want me to throw you back outside in the rain?” Lukas stops in front of the stairs impatiently, looking back at Philip with a certain exasperated affection.

“Coming,” Philip snaps out of his thoughts and follows Lukas up to his room, fighting the stupid smile off his face the entire way.

They sit on the floor at the end of Lukas' bed, right in front of the TV. He changes the channel to sports center or something, which Philip isn't the least bit interested in. The signal is fuzzy and the picture goes in and out, so instead, Philip watches Lukas, noting the way he swallows thickly every time a lightning bolt flashes outside the window, and how he tenses up when thunder rattles the pictures hanging on the walls.

Philip thinks about comforting him, moving over close enough to rest his head on Lukas' shoulder, see if he'll wrap his arm around him and pull him in closer, let them cuddle for a bit, but then Philip gets a better idea.

“Boo!” he shouts, startling Lukas so much that he very nearly jumps out of his skin, his face burning red after he gasped and flinched so hard.

“What the hell is wrong with you, don't do that!” he shoves Philip half-heartedly, trying to cover up the fact that he was genuinely terrified for a split second.

Philip clenches his stomach from laughing so hard, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to,” he apologizes, still catching his breath.

“You're insane,” Lukas rolls his eyes as he turns back to the TV. He's definitely pouting if Philip's ever seen it.

“Chill, it's okay,” Philip coos, putting his arm around Lukas and nestling his cheek against his shoulder, “I won't let the weather monster get you.”

Lukas glares down at him, “I'm not scared, you're just an idiot,” he says cuttingly, but he doesn't push Philip away, which is good. It's actually incredible. Philip scoots in closer and amazingly, Lukas wraps his arm around his shoulders, surrounding Philip in warmth and that boyish scent that makes his heart turn like a wheel. He doesn't want to push his luck, but he can't help but slide his arms around Lukas' middle, feeling the body heat seeping through his shirt against his palms.

It's nice, he rests his head slightly against Lukas' chest, listening to the rain pelting outside along with the hum of the TV. Philip doesn't really pay attention to it though, he just watches the lightning flashes and glare from the screen dance off Lukas' profile, memorizing the contours of his face. He's more content doing that.

He could fall asleep, but he doesn't trust himself to dream, and he never wants to miss single moment of being like this with Lukas. It's so rare. He knows that Lukas is a whirlwind, and tomorrow could be a completely different world with him, so Philip just holds the time they have like this very dearly.

Lukas has a hard exterior, but he let's Philip break through sometimes. When he builds the wall back up, Phillip holds on to the Lukas he knows is behind all the stone. The boy who's smile makes him feel like the only person in the world, who's laugh gives his heart a pair of wings. Lukas emanates charisma like a rainstorm, and God, Philip just drowns in it. That's who he remembers, the Lukas that has nothing to hide.

It's selfish but, he's glad he's the only one that gets to see Lukas this way.

What seems like an hour or so passes by, and the storm gets worse, finally knocking out the TV signal completely, leaving the room covered in shadows from the murky sky outside. Philip waits for Lukas to say something but he never does, so Philip sits up, untangling himself from the other boy and stretches his limbs. He never knows the limit with Lukas until he's crossed it, and he hates feeling like he's made Lukas uncomfortable, so he's learning now to pull away first, before he's pushed away.

“Well, I guess I should go then,” he yawns, trying not to show any disappointment in his voice.

“You can't,” Lukas chirps right away, stunning Philip and obviously himself by the way he quickly backtracks, “W—Walk home in the rain, I mean, you'll get sick?”

Philip scratches his head absentmindedly, stunned that Lukas admitted to caring about his well being, “I'm not walking, I have my bike,” he shrugs, sort of struggling to piece together words himself, “You fixed the flat for me, remember?”

“Philip,” Lukas says, his tone sobering.

Then it hits Philip. He remembers that Lukas is a big baby, and he's afraid to be alone in the storm. That's the only reason he said he didn't want Philip to get sick. Well, maybe he really does care, but he only admitted it because he doesn't want Philip to leave him.

Philip grins down at him, he's definitely going to use this to his advantage, “Admit you're scared and I'll stay with you.”

Lukas bites his cheek, like it pains him to even think about saying the words, “I'm not _scared_ , I just..” he trails off.

“Just what?”

“Really fucking hate thunderstorms,” he grits out, like even those words taste like poison in his mouth.

“And?” Philip presses, not nearly satisfied.

“There's no and,” he replies flatly.

“Yes there is.”

Lukas looks annoyed, like he might yell in Philip's face, but then another roll of thunder booms through the air and rocks the house. He clearly flinches again, and that seems to help him make up his mind.

He groans, running his hand over his face and mumbling something along the lines “You're un-fucking-believable,” he sighs, exasperated, “Okay, fine,” he looks over at Philip, paused for a moment, having one final debate with himself.

Philip gives him a more genuine smile, hanging on to his every move.

“I don't want you to leave, Philip,” he says it so softly it's like he's making a small promise, “Don't go, please.”

Philip falls bashful, his face suddenly too hot, the corners of his mouth turning helplessly into a smile. He feels weightless and delicate, like the butterflies in his stomach could lift him off the ground and carry him away. That's how Lukas makes him feel.

“Alright, I'll stay,” he says, reaching out and stroking Lukas' cheek teasingly, “And keep you safe from the big bad storm,” he coos, chuckling when Lukas turns his chin and mumbles “Shut up,” half-heartedly.

“Or maybe just keep your mind off it.” Philip quips suggestively, filling the gap between them and letting Lukas do the rest. He cups Philip's cheek, drawing him into a kiss, just softly moving their lips together, but it's enough for Philip to feel the static begin to chase up and down his spine.

Lukas deepens the kiss, sliding his fingers into Philips' hair, breathing deeply through his nose as he slips his tongue into Philip's mouth, like he's savoring a moment he's been starving for. Lukas pulls Philip impossibly close, making all his nerve endings sing, blurring the edges of his mind like a fog.

Lukas' gets his hands on Philip, griping his arms, rubbing his waist, soothing over his thighs, grabbing his clothes like he wants to rip them off of him. His hands just take take take, but at the same time, he's giving Philip everything he's never had. Lukas makes him feel so _wanted_.

Philip feels him everywhere, from his fluttering pulse to his fingertips tingling with rapture to his blood simmering beneath his skin. Senses he didn't even know he had come to life with every press of their lips. He feels like he could do this for the rest of his life. That's what it's like kissing Lukas.

“You're totally scared,” Philip murmurs between kisses, out of breath and already sounding wrecked.

“Am not,” Lukas says back against his lips, muffling the surprised noise he makes when Lukas pulls him down so he's lying with his back against the floor.

Philip doesn't breathe as Lukas climbs on top of him, eyeing him dangerously before colliding their lips together again. Philip just holds on, to Lukas, to the moment, hoping that it never gets away. Lying on the floor, the only light in the room from a storm miles away, with Lukas kissing him like the world might end tomorrow, listening to the patter of the rain which had finally lightened up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@sergeantdaddy](https://twitter.com/sergeantdaddy) follow me if you wanna !!! @ me if you have any ideas for fic I'm a slut for requests! Comments kudos and any acknowledgment of my existence are all encouraged and appreciated! Title is from "Never Gonna Leave You" by Adele.


End file.
